


Праведным воздастся

by rome_is_falling



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Andrastianism (Dragon Age), Angst, Cults, Cultural Differences, Destiny, Drama, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Teen Pregnancy, Village of Haven
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_is_falling/pseuds/rome_is_falling
Summary: Шел последний день перед началом поста, и все в Убежище спешили с приготовлениями: постирать, помыть, помолиться. Отец Эйрик собирался дать проповедь, и перед этим нужно было избавиться от ненужных мыслей. Элейна и так не думала ни о чем. Ей было тепло и спокойно. Это была ее шестнадцатая весна, и жизнь только начиналась.
Kudos: 2





	Праведным воздастся

Элейна вдохнула свежий морозный воздух и прикрыла глаза. Слабый запах дыма из печных труб щекотал ноздри, а новый воротник из лисьего меха чуть-чуть колол шею; Элейне было хорошо. Она жмурилась от солнца, ярко светившего на безоблачном небе, но отворачиваться не спешила: ей нравилось, как крохи тепла оседали на ее замерзших щеках.

Шел последний день перед началом поста, и все в Убежище спешили с приготовлениями: постирать, помыть, помолиться. Отец Эйрик собирался дать проповедь, и перед этим нужно было избавиться от ненужных мыслей. Элейна и так не думала ни о чем. Ей было тепло и спокойно. Это была ее шестнадцатая весна, и жизнь только начиналась.

Снег захрустел совсем рядом с ней, и Элейна нехотя разлепила веки, сощурившись на нарушителя своего спокойствия. Это был ее муж, Альвин. Было ему столько же, сколько и ей; они росли вместе, и Элейна считала, что он так и не перестал быть ребенком. Они все такими были, эти мальчишки, родившиеся в одно время с ней. Не знали покоя и не понимали ни слова из проповедей. Только и делали, что брали и брали, не отдавая.

Элейне стало грустно, когда она подумала об этом. Она любила мужа, но не той любовью, которой Андрасте любила Создателя.

— Почему ты не в церкви? — спросил он недовольно, скрестив руки на груди.

Элейна погладила себя по круглому животу и слабо улыбнулась Альвину. Срок почти подходил; вот-вот, и появится ее сын, предсказанный старухой Адиль.

— Я плохо себя чувствую сегодня. Вот, вышла подышать воздухом. Сам же знаешь — в церкви душно, да и ладан жгут. Я думаю, отец Эйрик поймет. Он обещал зайти к нам с тобой после проповеди. Насчет имени для нашего ребенка.

Альвин нахмурился, от чего его крупные брови почти закрыли глаза. Он не был красив в той же мере, в какой не был и добр, но они были предназначены друг другу с детства и не могли выбирать. Элейна все ждала, когда же к ним придет их любовь, но та не приходила. Ни в совсем юные годы, ни во время свадьбы, скрепившей их вместе кровью, ни на брачном ложе. Она любила Альвина как отца своего сына, но не как мужчину.

Всего на секунду ей показалось, что он разозлится, заставит идти в церковь силой — он заставлял ее иногда делать некоторые вещи, не всегда приятные, но сегодня эта беда обошла ее стороной.

Альвин замялся на мгновение, переступил с ноги на ногу, смотря на живот жены, а не на ее лицо, и сказал угрюмо, пытаясь скрыть неловкость:

— Ладно. Не сиди на холоде, тебе рожать скоро.

— Я еще немножко, — вновь улыбнулась ему Элейна, пряча свои маленькие ладошки под плащ. Она и сама была миниатюрной — живот ее почти перевешивал.

Альвин ушел, оставив после себя следы на снегу и разрушенное спокойствие жены. Она вновь думала о многом, не о том, о чем положено думать перед постом. Она думала о том, что Альвин не знает, что значит быть мужем — его никто не учил. Элейну готовили к браку с самого детства, но этих мальчиков бросали в жизнь, научив лишь драться, и они знали только это. Били своих жен, когда те не слушались, а потом удивлялись, почему незамужние девушки соглашались принести себя в жертву в день Сожжения.

Элейна зажмурилась и помотала головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, а когда вновь открыла глаза, то увидела чужаков.

Они вышли из-за угла дома напротив, и девушка удивилась, что их вовсе пустили внутрь. Их было четверо: трое красивых мужчин и старая женщина. До Элейны донесся голос одного из них: «…Идеальная пасторальная деревушка». Приглядевшись, девушка поняла, что это говорил эльф, и вдруг смутилась — она никогда не видела эльфов, лишь на изображениях Шартана. Смутилась она еще и потому, что чужаки сразу же заметили ее и направились в ее сторону.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал высокий мужчина, шедший впереди. Он не улыбался, но говорил доброжелательно. Элейна посмотрела на лук у него за спиной и укуталась в плащ сильнее, будто пытаясь спрятаться.

— Незнакомцам тут нечего делать, — выдавила из себя она. Ей хотелось улыбнуться им, поболтать, но она уже делала так, когда несколько месяцев назад к ним пришел тот странный мужчина, представившийся братом Дженитиви. Он сказал, что хотел бы написать об их деревне очерк, но Элейна так и не успела ничего ему рассказать. Альвин увидел чужака и позвал других мужчин. Эйрик тогда отчитал ее как ребенка, пригрозив выгнать из деревни прямо во вьюгу. Виновата ли она была, что их дом располагается в двух шагах от ворот? И что она любит сидеть на этой скамейке? И, более того — что чужаки зачастили к ним в последнее время? Элейна совсем не чувствовала угрызений совести, будто она уже старуха, которой нечего терять.

Лучник все же фальшиво улыбнулся, уперев руки в бока, и сказал:

— Мы тут, эм, по делу. Ничего не слышали о брате Дженитиви?

— Нет, — тут же ответила девушка севшим голосом. Ребенок ощутимо толкнулся в утробе, и она охнула, обхватив живот руками. Плащ, не удерживаемый больше пальцами, разошелся в стороны, показывая скрытое под ним простое шерстяное платье. На ткани были вышиты оранжевые солнечные лучи, отходящие от центра живота — это было ее любимое платье.

— Все хорошо? — уже непритворно заволновался мужчина. Из-за его спины вышла женщина с посохом, но ничего не сказала, лишь молча посмотрела на Элейну, будто изучая ее состояние.

— Да, просто малыш толкнулся, — успокоила их девушка.

— Совсем скоро, да? — все-таки заговорила женщина и улыбнулась своими тонкими бесцветными губами. — Выглядишь совсем усталой. Ты бы ушла с холода, пока ничего не отморозила.

Элейна поморщилась: чего заладили? Она сидела здесь каждый день и все было в порядке.

— Дома душно, — сказала она, и только потом поняла, что зря это сделала. Теперь чужаки будут думать, что она хочет с ними поговорить. Девушка оглянулась по сторонам, проверяя, не увидел ли кто из родных. На улице было пусто.

— Сможешь потом встать? — продолжала расспрашивать магесса. Мужчины позади нее о чем-то нервно перешептывались.

— Вам лучше уйти, — упрямо ответила Элейна, хотя ей очень, очень хотелось пожаловаться: ее спина и ноги страшно болели, она вставала с этой скамьи каждый раз через силу, до постыдных слез, и никто никогда ей не помогал: ни муж, ни матушка, ни кто-либо еще из деревни. Но она не жаловалась. Никогда и никому.

— Айдан, пойдем. Только зря время теряем, — устало вздохнул третий мужчина, до этого молчавший. Лучник кивнул и поблагодарил Элейну непонятно за что. Старая женщина вновь улыбнулась ей и напоследок вручила какой-то бутылек из своей сумки.

— Ты вся бледная, поди и спишь плохо. Добавляй это в чай, и станет получше, — сказала она и ушла вместе с остальными.

Элейна сжала бутылек в своей маленькой ладошке и еле сдержала дрожь. Ей нельзя было брать его. Нельзя ничего брать от чужаков — там наверняка яд. Но она не разжала руки и не выкинула нежданный подарок, лишь вновь закуталась в плащ и спрятала ладонь с сосудом подмышку.

Ей стало тревожно. Чужаки никогда не были к добру, будь они хоть сто раз самой интересной вещью в деревенских буднях. Нужно думать о посте. О своих грехах, совершенных и лишь задуманных. Думать о Владычице и ее жертве.

Элейна вздохнула, ощутив, как этот вздох тяжело ей дается — живот давил ей на грудь. Она обратила свой взгляд к небу, туда, где кончались верхушки елей, а солнце больше не светило прямо в глаза. Небо никогда не давало ответов, но приносило спокойствие. Она увидела орла, вылетевшего из-за вершины горы, и улыбнулась — это добрый знак. Любое существо, делившее небо с Пророчицей, приносило удачу.

На улице поднялся переполох. Элейна с трудом встала со скамьи, держась за стену дома, и пошла на звук взволнованных голосов. За углом, на площади, обнаружилось с десяток мужчин, которым что-то хмуро объяснял дядя Элейны Берт.

— Что случилось? — спросила она устало. У нее ломило поясницу и перед глазами стояли мушки; моргай, не моргай — не исчезнут.

Мужчины обернулись в ее сторону. Берт, коренастый, одноглазый с рождения, тяжело посмотрел на нее, прежде чем сказать:

— Чужаки убили отца Эйрика. Мы должны найти Колгрима и отомстить. Иди домой и не высовывайся. Нечего стоять на морозе.

Элейна кивнула, поджав губы. Она чувствовала себя и так слишком плохо, чтобы почувствовать себя еще хуже, и поэтому новое горе заставило ее голову кружиться лишь чуточку сильнее. Она не помнила, как дошла до дома, как поднялась по скрипучему крыльцу, которое давно было пора заменить, как вошла внутрь. Ей нужно было поесть, ради ребенка, она ведь не ела с самого утра. Но она не могла. Одна лишь мысль о еде вызывала тошноту, а приготовить хотя бы кашу не было никаких сил.

Угли в печке почти остыли, но в доме еще сохранялось тепло. Ни мать, ни Альвин не вернулись из церкви, и Элейна подумала: что, если и они мертвы тоже? Стали бы чужаки убивать стариков? Детей? Убили бы они и ее тоже, как и преподобного отца? Она не знала ответов на эти вопросы и ужаснулась тому, как ей не хотелось верить в случившееся. Ведь с ними была женщина, годившаяся ей в матери, неужели она не отговорила бы их от убийства? Не могла же она тоже…

Бутылек с ведьминым снадобьем выпал из ее рук, когда она подумала об этом, но не разбился, затерявшись в ковре. Это были глупые мысли. Чужаки пришли сюда за тем же, за чем и все приходили — за Прахом. Они хотели навредить Пророчице и поплатятся за свои грехи. Как и всегда.

Элейна почувствовала себя спокойнее. Она зажгла свечи на алтаре и встала коленями на коврик, придерживая живот. Когда ее сын родится, все это станет неважным. Ей было видение, и повитухе Адиль тоже — ее сын станет новым преподобным, несущим волю Андрасте. Все будет так, и никак иначе.

Спустя несколько минут Элейна забылась в молитве и уснула прямо там, перед алтарем. Ей снилось небо и бескрайние горы; она летела в облике драконицы, взмахивая сильными крыльями, и эти могучие взмахи заставляли верхушки деревьев пригибаться. Сквозь сон она услышала рог Колгрима и ужаснулась — как может она представлять себя Владычицей? Она не имеет права отзываться на этот звук, он не для нее — сказав это себе, она обратилась орлицей, той самой, которую видела днем. Ей стало легче, и она продолжила свой долгий полет. Ей казалось, что она летела в сам Золотой Город, видневшийся на горизонте, и не было во всем мире никого, кроме нее и Создателя.

Замерзшие ноги вынудили Элейну открыть глаза. Дома было холодно; все вчерашнее тепло иссякло. Девушка поднялась с твердого пола, ощущая, как у нее занемела рука, на которой она лежала, и как дрожат ноги. Затопила печь. Сварила каши на оставшемся вчерашнем молоке и позавтракала, не обращая внимания на то, что обжигала язык и губы. В эти мгновения в ее голове не было ни единой мысли, только то, что она делала каждое утро: надеть плащ, выйти во двор, покормить кур и свиней. Сесть на любимую скамейку у боковой стены дома.

Элейна вспомнила, что и матушка, и Альвин мертвы, и что отец Эйрик тоже. Она не знала, удалось ли ее дяде отомстить и нашел ли он Колгрима, и почему-то не хотела знать. Она чувствовала слабость и непреодолимое желание спать, но не могла сомкнуть глаз. Смотрела на свои руки, сложенные на круглом животе, и думала лишь о том, что не переживет этих родов.

Она не знала, сколько времени просидела так, но она увидела чужаков вновь лишь после полудня. Они выглядели усталыми, кровь запеклась в их волосах и одежде, но Элейна не испытывала сочувствия. Не было в ней и гнева. Она надеялась, что они пройдут мимо, но они обернулись, смотря на нее удивленно и тревожно. Лучник — Айдан — что-то тихо спросил у других чужаков, и старая женщина ответила ему так же тихо.

Айдан подошел к Элейне и сел перед ней на корточки, смотря снизу вверх. Девушка заметила у него свежую царапину на лбу, еще не покрывшуюся корочкой, и бездумно уставилась на нее.

— Они не взяли тебя с собой, — сказал мужчина дрогнувшим голосом и мучительно сморщился.

— Кто не взял? — равнодушно переспросила Элейна.

Лучник прокашлялся.

— Они ушли. Все дома пустые. Видно, что собирались в спешке. Кое-где еще не остыл очаг.

Девушка моргнула, все еще смотря на лоб чужака. Она вдруг поняла, что он был старше ее всего на пару лет, и почему-то ей стало смешно. Она не засмеялась и не улыбнулась; это было темное, злое веселье.

— Вы хотели их добить, — сказала она. Это не было вопросом.

— Нет, — тут же ответил чужак и слабо качнул головой в отрицании. — Мы хотели проверить стариков и детей. Но никого не осталось.

— Значит, вернутся, — пожала плечами девушка.

— Мы убили драконицу, — произнес лучник, и Элейна тут же ощутила, как выбило воздух из ее легких. Она замотала головой и, зажмурив глаза, вдруг заплакала; ничто из других вестей не принесло ей такого горя: ни смерть отца Эйрика, ни смерть мужа и матери. Они не были важны, сама Элейна не была важна перед лицом Той, кому они служили. Кого обещали защищать ценой своей жизни.

Она понимала, почему другие ушли, но в глубине души не могла принять. Они все должны были умереть, пытаясь отомстить, а в итоге показали себя трусами.

Чужак прекратил попытки объясниться. Подошедшая магесса говорила правильные, разумные вещи: о том, что остальные не взяли ее, потому что она в любой момент может родить, а это лишние привалы, о том, что она не сможет родить в одиночестве, учитывая, что это ее первые роды. Элейна понимала это, но никуда не желала идти вместе с убийцами.

Они остались с ней, и следующей ночью Элейна родила одноглазую дочь.

***

— Как ты ее назовешь? — спросила Винн вечером после родов.

Элейна шумно вздохнула носом и прижалась щекой к прохладной подушке. Ей не хотелось разговаривать с чужаками, поэтому она ответила тихо:

— Не знаю.

Отец Эйрик должен был дать ее ребенку имя, но теперь он мертв.

— Ты все еще можешь уйти с нами.

Нет, она не могла. Не могла.

— Вы неправильно провели роды, — вместо всех споров ответила Элейна.

Винн удивленно приподняла брови.

— Правда?

— Вы должны были зажечь лучину над моей головой. Огонь сказал бы, какая судьба ждет моего… мою дочь.

— Я не знала об этой традиции, — магесса чуть склонила голову в извинении. — У всех детей, которым я помогала родиться раньше, всегда была одна и та же судьба.

— У вас есть дети? — спросила Элейна, не зная, зачем. Ей казалось очевидным, что у женщины такого возраста должен быть ребенок — и наверняка не один.

— Да. Сын, — кивнула магесса и слабо улыбнулась.

— И вы были хорошей матерью?

— Ох, — вздохнула женщина и на секунду возвела глаза к потолку, будто ища там ответ. — Мне не довелось узнать. Его забрали у меня — так происходит в Кругах Магов. Поэтому никто никогда не просил меня следить за огнем, чтобы узнать судьбу малыша.

Элейна ничего не ответила, смотря на пламя свечи на столе, и спустя время Винн вышла из комнаты, оставив ее наедине с ребенком.

И как она могла отправиться вместе с чужаками в мир, где у матерей забирают их детей? Это жестокий мир, где царит неправда. Элейна не могла допустить, чтобы ее дочь выросла в нем.

На третью ночь она решила убить чужака по имени Айдан, но тот вывернул ее руку с ножом, смотря со страхом и неприязнью. Он кричал на нее, этот красивый мальчик с дрожащими руками, и спрашивал, что она сама бы сделала на его месте.

Элейна отвечала ему правильные вещи: ты всегда должен знать, чего ожидать, когда приходишь в чужой дом без спросу. Но Айдан не слушал. Он кривился и называл ее родных убийцами. Сумасшедшими. Он сказал, что не хотел их убивать, но они не оставили ему выбора.

Элейна смотрела на него с жалостью и думала: этот мальчик с дрожащими губами, понимает ли он, сколько в нем таится первобытного зла?

Она не убила никого из них. Не потому что не могла — потому что это был бы неравный бой. Она не могла бросить дочь одну.

На четвертый день чужаки ушли. Старая женщина по имени Винн оставила Элейне отвары и настои из трав, названия которых девушка прежде никогда не слышала. Она спрятала их в самый дальний угол и решила больше никогда не вспоминать об этих людях.

Они того не заслуживали. Зло проросло в них слишком глубоко и застлало глаза ложью. Такие люди и погубили Андрасте в свое время, а теперь убили ее и во второй раз.

Элейна училась жить одна. Это не было сложно — она многое умела и выполняла почти всю работу по дому и до этого, даже во время беременности. Она не думала об одиночестве, пока кормила дочь и готовила огород к короткому горному лету.

На вторую неделю после родов в деревню вернулся брат Дженитиви. Элейна накормила его супом с куриными потрошками и спросила, как продвигается книга. Мужчина ответил, что работы в Храме безумно много, а бумаги и чернил мало. Элейна не знала, чем ему помочь, но сказала, что он может поискать что-нибудь в церкви и в лавке.

— Я еще не заходила в церковь, — призналась она. — Скажите, тела все еще там?

— Нет, — ученый покачал головой. — Только кровь. Возможно, ваши родные забрали тела. Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло.

Элейна кивнула, хотя и не была уверена, что ее соплеменники стали бы забирать мертвых с собой. Может быть, это чужаки сожгли их, непонятно зачем.

Она не злилась на брата Дженитиви. Он располагал к себе и никого не пытался убить за все то время, что был в плену. Ее совсем не волновало, что он изучал Храм Священного Праха. Теперь ей совсем не было до этого дела.

Когда Элейна сказала, что назвала свою дочь Эбрис, ученый улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Это хорошее имя, — сказал он. — Берегите ее и себя.

Элейна больше никогда не видела брата Дженитиви. Она дала ему еды, сколько смогла выделить из запасов, и пожелала удачи. Она так и не ходила в Храм ни разу, чтобы его проведать.

На долгие три года Элейна осталась одна. Ее дочь росла, училась ходить и говорить. Элейна читала ей книги, а когда те заканчивались, начинала читать их по второму разу. Иногда к ним приходили чужаки, и тогда Элейна пряталась с дочерью в погребе или в церкви. Чужаки грабили дома, но, поняв, что в деревне никого нет, почему-то пугались и уходили. Это почти всегда были заблудшие путники, не разбойники. Убежища все еще не было на картах, и мало кто знал о его существовании. Чаще туда забредали волки и лисы, воровавшие кур.

Хватило всего одного дня, чтобы изменить этот размеренный ход вещей. Ночью страшно вьюжило: дом скрипел под натиском бури, и Эбрис жалась к боку матери, спрятав нос в ее подмышке. Элейна тихо рассказывала ей истории о духах метели, выдумывая их на ходу, и впервые за долгое время спокойно улыбалась. С утра она еле открыла дверь, заваленную снегом, а после принялась чистить крышу и тропинки. Эбрис вертелась рядом, утопая в своей толстой шубке и огромной лисьей шапке, и норовила плюхнуться в сугроб или поесть снега.

Они катали снежную бабу, когда Верховная Жрица Джустиния спустилась с церковного холма. Элейна загородила дочь собой и ошарашенно уставилась на незнакомку, встретив такой же удивленный взгляд.

Она была чем-то похожа на Винн, и на брата Дженитиви тоже. Подошла к ним и представилась, заговорила. Сказала, что не знала, что в Убежище кто-то до сих пор живет, а Элейна ответила тихо: «Мы здесь одни». Жрица укрылась в церкви ночью, а наутро обнаружила, что потеряла рукавицу, и вернулась в деревню. Они искали ее около часа, а потом Элейна отдала женщине одну из своих.

Элейна не испытывала тревоги. Чужачка была безобидной и говорила складно, как Дженитиви. Они пообедали вместе, и жрица призналась, что держит путь в Храм Священного Праха.

— Я бы хотела восстановить это место, — сказала она. — Сделать его пристанищем для паломников. Но теперь, увидев вас… Я не могу не спросить вашего разрешения.

Элейна пристально посмотрела на ее немолодое лицо, но не увидела ничего, кроме искреннего волнения.

— Здесь уже нечего осквернять. Три года назад чужаки убили моих родных и нашу Владычицу, — ответила девушка. — И для меня не осталось ничего, кроме моего дома. Это все, что у меня есть, и я не хочу, чтобы его отобрали.

Джустиния не выглядела удивленной, и Элейна с раздражением поняла, что она знала о том, что здесь произошло. Что она знала о драконице и о резне. Она не сказала слов сочувствия или же презрения, лишь кивнула:

— Никто не тронет вас и вашу дочь, даю слово. Я не скажу, кто вы, и вы сможете жить здесь на правах первопоселенцев.

— Хорошо, — мрачно согласилась Элейна. — Но не забывайте, _кто_ построил этот Храм. Это была не ваша Церковь. Это были руки моих предков.

Жрица дала обещание и ушла. Тогда Элейна не могла знать, что им предстоит встретиться еще раз. Она думала лишь о том, что чужаки всегда заблуждались, считая, что в Убежище ничего не знали об их ереси. Что они за столь долгое время никогда не покидали деревни. Что ни с кем не торговали. Считать так — признак гордыни, проросшей в андрастианах слишком глубоко.

Спустя три месяца в Убежище приехали первые переселенцы, а потом еще и еще. Деревня ожила, наполнилась звуками и запахами. Один из домов наспех перестроили в таверну, и по вечерам оттуда доносились песни и смех.

Элейна не общалась с паломниками. Они не знали, кто она, но подсознательно сторонились. Ее не задевало это, и она жила так же, как жила до этого.

Эбрис училась общаться с другими детьми. Элейна не запрещала ей, но все чаще ее дочь возвращалась домой в слезах, жалуясь на оскорбления. Элейна называла ее самой красивой на свете и целовала в несформировавшийся глаз.

Ее дочь и правда была красивой. С мягкими, светлыми волосами, на солнце сверкающими словно золотые нити, и улыбкой, которую не могли испортить даже выпавшие молочные зубы.

Так прошло еще несколько спокойных, наполненных рутиной лет. Эбрис подружилась с соседским мальчишкой по имени Свен, и они вместе облазили все крыши в деревне, перепугав всех кого можно. Отец Свена, Брайан, часто гостил в доме Элейны и помогал ей по хозяйству, не прося ничего взамен. Он был родом из Денерима и приехал в Убежище вместе со своим малолетним сыном, чтобы похоронить здесь прах своей жены. А потом решил остаться в деревне навсегда. Он был добрым и тихим и не походил ни на одного мужчину, которого Элейна видела раньше.

Быт, устроенный в Убежище андрастианами, был чужд Элейне, но она не вмешивалась. Не говорила и дочери, что эти люди живут неправильно, поют пустые молитвы и совершают ритуалы, лишенные прежних, истинных смыслов. Она молчала, и в последний день месяца исправно приносила в жертву петуха или голубя. Теплая кровь на руках делала ее спокойнее и усмиряла неупокоенные души ее родных.

Это терзало Элейну. Они были сожжены не по обряду и теперь приходили к ней во снах, не поддающихся разуму. Сны эти могли расшифровать лишь птичьи косточки, но Элейна не умела гадать.

Однажды ей приснилась женщина, улыбка которой была словно весеннее солнышко, греющее замерзшие щеки. Она сказала, что не держит на Элейну зла. Что она делает все правильно и в один день будет вознаграждена за стойкость и веру.

Элейна ответила ей, улыбаясь так же мягко и счастливо:

— Так вы живы.

А женщина засмеялась, встряхнув златыми локонами, и сказала с материнской теплотой:

— Я никогда не умирала.

Проснувшись, Элейна заплакала, смеясь и сотрясаясь всем телом. В тот же день в Убежище прибыла Верховная Жрица Джустиния, а через два дня разверзлось небо. Все происходило слишком быстро, чтобы осознать это, и Элейна чувствовала себя так, будто до сих пор не очнулась ото сна. Голоса ее предков доносились из стен, а в церкви, говорили, поселились призраки. Брешь несла за собой отголоски Тени, и они воскрешали прошлое.

Мужчину, единственного выжившего в Храме, прозвали Вестником Андрасте; узнав это, Элейна лишь поморщилась, не желая спорить о глупости подобных титулов.

Но совсем скоро она увидела его, и что-то сдавило ей грудь. Он был эльфом, и Элейна вспомнила затертое изображение Шартана в старой книге, из которой отец Эйрик читал сказания и притчи.

Вестник Андрасте не верил в Создателя, и, быть может, это было правильно. Элейна хотела заговорить с ним хоть раз, но ей так и не довелось. Они лишь встретились лицом к лицу, когда Эбрис погналась за курицей, сбежавшей в шатер тайного канцлера, а Элейна побежала за ней. Вестник прервался на полуслове и посмотрел на них непонятным взглядом: то ли смущенным, то ли недовольным. Элейна извинилась перед ними и поклонилась так низко, как только могла.

Леди Лелиана спросила: «Ох, это о вас говорила Джустиния?», а Элейна вдруг ощутила странный ужас, пронесшийся вниз по позвоночнику, и ответила, пожалуй, слишком поспешно: «Нет, ну что вы, миледи. Кто я такая, чтобы обо мне говорила Верховная Жрица?»

Ей было тошно от этих слов. От ее детства и юности ей досталось терпение и смирение, но раболепство казалось ей мерзостью.

Элейна запретила Эбрис гулять в деревне допоздна; в Убежище стало слишком много незнакомых людей, и не всех их вел путь паломничества. Эбрис обиделась на мать, и они поссорились впервые за все десять лет.

В тот вечер, когда Инквизиция праздновала закрытие Бреши, Эбрис веселилась вместе со всеми. Танцевала со Свеном и Брайаном, взявшись за руки и кружась в хороводе. Она смеялась, подпрыгивая и хлопая в ладоши, и в ее глазе цвета безоблачного неба отражался свет костров.

Она была прекрасна, и Элейна со светлой болью подумала, что никого не любила так сильно, как свою дочь. Ей было спокойно и тепло, и это чувство осталось с ней, когда Убежище огласилось звуками горнов и криками, и все жители поспешили укрыться в церкви. Они побежали вместе со всеми, но вдруг Элейна замерла, услышав знакомые взмахи могучих крыльев. Подходила к концу ее двадцать шестая весна, и драконий рев в одночасье заменил ей любые Песни.

До нее не докричались, не удержали. Элейна сорвалась с места и устремилась вперед, поскальзываясь на снегу и тяжело дыша.

Потому что Владычица вернулась, чтобы отомстить, и Маханон Лавеллан был ее Предвестником.


End file.
